


a series of poems for you

by Saccharine_Lychee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Love, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saccharine_Lychee/pseuds/Saccharine_Lychee
Summary: for when i don't know what else to do except write and hope to make some sense of my thoughts
Comments: 5





	1. Lovesick Puppy

Plagued with disease  
So heavy  
Sleep and hunger  
Become obsolete.

Wide eyes  
Silently begging  
For just a piece,  
Just a slice of affection.

Lolling tongue  
And a hopeful grin,  
A small whine  
And a nudging nose.

Jumping through  
Thin hoops  
Ringed with fire  
And empty wishes.

Rolling over,  
Dancing on two legs,  
Playing dead  
Until it’s no longer play.

Keep chasing your tail,  
You silly, lovesick puppy.

Maybe one day you’ll catch it.


	2. Dance on Venus

i think i might be in love with you  
i almost wish i wasnt  
because it hurts  
it feels like we’re pushing and pulling away from each other  
in frustratingly  
perfect  
tandem

and every time  
i feel like im falling out of this loop  
you pull me back in  
by saying or doing something dumb  
that’s completely unexpected  
but then again  
how could i expect anything else from you?

you are a support pillar  
we hold each other up  
balanced on opposite sides of the scale  
ive found that youre not always there for me  
but thats okay  
because i dont think im always there for you either  
i know what the war with perfection feels like  
and youre always there when it matters

i dont think either of us know what to do with ourselves  
im willing to bet that youve felt it too  
at least once  
only you dont know it  
or you do and i dont know  
but our trajectories overshot  
or undershot  
either way we keep missing

ive heard if two people are too similar  
they are doomed to be two lonely stars  
i like to think we are similar  
but have just enough polarity  
to keep each other in orbit  
and prevent the other from ricocheting  
off into the black chasm of space

lets play at being astrologists  
lets shoot for the moon and this time if we miss  
we can land among stars  
or better yet  
lets set our sights higher, bigger, brighter  
lets aim for the sun  
so that way if we miss  
we can crash into venus  
and dance across the planet of love

i dont know for sure what this is  
wanna find out together?


	3. Cliffside

i’m standing at the edge  
looking over at the icecaps  
and the icy blue swirling  
down far below

the wind bites at my skin  
howls at my face  
and yet i can’t feel the cold  
not with everything else inside of me

i love you  
it’s such an alien phrase  
but i just realized how true it is  
and there’s no other way to say it

it hit me  
and i was so overwhelmed  
by all of the emotions that came  
with discovering the weight behind those words

for the longest time i thought  
that my feelings  
weren’t real  
scared they wouldn’t last

they are  
they’re so real and  
i’ve never been more terrified about  
something that matters so much

i can’t tell you  
because i know  
what that would do to us  
if you didn’t feel the same

i can’t do that  
but i don’t know what i can  
and my heart is aching  
all i can do is write this  
i’m writing this  
because im destroying myself inside  
and because i am a coward  
when it comes to you

the wind is telling me  
screaming at me  
to say something  
anything

but the water’s cold  
and i have never had  
to be this brave for something  
this monumental

i’m frozen...  
scared i won’t survive the jump  
scared i won’t be able to withstand  
a bad fall

it’s crazy and bizarre  
it seems like it’s straight out  
of a romance novel  
it seems conventional

but if it was easy i wanted  
then i wouldn’t  
still be holding on to you  
after all this time

so i know it’s true  
and i don’t know what to do  
i miss you  
i love you


	4. Drink the Sun

Icarus flew too close to the sun  
And so began his descent  
Towards the indifferent sea below

As the feathers loosened  
And the scorching hot wax cemented itself to skin  
Did he regret any of it?

Or was it enough?

His name serves as a cautionary tale  
Whispered to warn against recklessness  
And lack of self control

But for a moment his body sang  
And he felt the clouds fill his lungs  
As a star smiled upon him

I found something that burned brighter  
Than anything I’d ever seen before  
And called it a sun

Logic ceased to be a constant  
So I scorched any remnants of rational thought  
And let the ashes scatter to the wind

Left with nothing  
But an onslaught of raw emotions  
A false sense of clarity settled into my bones

Flying higher and higher  
I became entranced  
Your light blinded me

Falling has made me realize  
How close I got  
And how far I chased

Anger sets my body aflame  
The sea below  
Remains as indifferent as ever  


Fear cages my mind  
As I realize how much  
I let you consume me

But then I remember a time when my body sang  
When clouds filled my lungs  
When a star smiled upon me

I look again to the dark swirling waves below  
And see past the indifferent surface  
Down to hidden murky depths

The cold brings relief  
And a renewed feeling of sharpness  
Hyper-aware of every surrounding

Water tames the wildfire in my veins  
Preventing me from bursting into flames  
And salvages my pride

I don’t fear this version of drowning now  
Because I know that while it stings  
It won’t destroy me

No matter how our story dies  
Mine will live

I won’t let myself wait forever  
But I will be patient for a little while longer

It’s your move now


	5. Sandcastle

Everything’s went back to normal  
It’s exactly the same  
As it was before  
Except I don’t feel it anymore

I don’t have that passion  
Burning me up inside  
The overwhelming desire to just  
Do something

It’s how it was before  
All those months ago  
I flipped a switch  
And now I’m here

I don’t know what that says  
About me as a person  
If it even says anything about me  
At all

It doesn’t hurt like it did at first  
It doesn’t feel like I’m missing a piece  
I can feel the absence  
But it’s not bothering me

I didn’t do anything  
You didn’t do anything  
Actually I did  
That was stupid

Nothing happened  
Nothing happened  
Nothing happened  
Nothing happened

Right after nothing happened  
I was floating around untethered in limbo  
And suddenly I’m back on Earth  
And I’m fine

I’m too much of a romantic  
For my own good

The only thing I have left  
The thing that lets me know  
There was anything different about you  
Is this


End file.
